The Gathering: Book 4: Delta
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: It's finally here! I deeply apologise for the wait! The gang drops into the world of Scribblenauts, where they must help Maxwell retrieve his stolen notebook!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Stick around at the ending, where you'll find some tips on how to make your own Calvin and Hobbes, Magical DoReMi, and Pokemon Super Scribblenauts creations! **

The gang fell out of the wormhole again and into another world. When they all got up, they saw that they have been changed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Calvin "How did my shirt go from red to blue so quickly? And why is my hair so flat?"

Dorie looked at Reanne and Mirabelle "Uh, guys" she said "we all look the same!"

Reanne took a little mirror out from her pocket and looked into it. It was true, they all looked the same. The only thing that set them apart was their color. As they started to calm down, a boy with a weird-looking hat walked up to them. He was carrying a notebook "Gee" he said, scratching his chin "I don't remember making a mischievous boy, a wise, friendly tiger, a pink friendly witch, an orange friendly-"

"Cut that out!" interrupted Calvin "Who are you?"

"My name is Maxwell" he said "Maxwell the Scribblenaut!"

"What's a Scribblenaut?" asked Ash.

"A Scribblenaut is a person with the power to create things with this magical notebook." Maxwell took one out of his pocket.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Dorie "Like, can you make me a huge, juicy steak right now?"

"I'll try."

Maxwell scribbled on his notepad, and seconds later, a huge steak fell out of the sky right in front of Dorie. Everyone took a step back.

"All right! Ohhh, I'm so hungry!" Dorie ran at the steak, tearing it to bits in seconds flat "That was delicious!"

"Oh, that's simple" Maxwell smiled "Just the other day; I made a huge, hungry, flying zombie T-Rex."

Calvin walked up to Maxwell "Do you happen to be one of the chose heroes?"

"'Chosen heroes?'"

"Yeah. There's a huge, demon black hole called Wrath coming at us, and we need to find all of the chosen heroes to stop it."

Maxwell looked at his notebook and scratched his chin "I'll bet I can help stop Wrath."

All of a sudden, a boy who looked just like Maxwell but had a blue hat ran by and stole Maxwell's notebook right out of his hands!

"Heh heh!" giggled the doppelganger as he ran away.

"Oh, no! That crazy coot stole my notebook! That's the fifth time this week, and it's only Wednesday! Hurry! I'll help you if we can get back my notebook!"

The gang ran after the doppelganger, which was already creating bad things to attack them like speedy, red, fire-breathing raptors, and giant, hungry, evil ghosts. Calvin rode on Hobbes' back and fought off the raptors, while Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle flew on their brooms and picked off the ghosts one by one. Maxwell swooped in on the doppelganger with his winged, polka-dotted bathtub, and wrestled for his notebook back. They wrestled to the ground, but while they wrestled, random things came out of the notebook, like cows and apples and plumbers and cheese and Vikings and fish. Finally, Maxwell tugged at the doppelganger's arm, and it came right off! Like Rosalyn and Giratina, purple ooze came out everywhere, morphing into the creepy Wrathspawn. The Wrathspawn attacked the random objects, killing them and turning them into more Wrathspawn.

"Ouch." Maxwell said, jumping back in fear "I had no idea that Wrath was this vicious."

"That's what happens when you try to create a new universe but your magic goes all whacko." shrugged Mirabelle.

Maxwell got back his notebook, and opened up another portal, and the gang jumped into it and into the next world. But unbeknownst to them, back in Dorie, Reanne and Mirabelle's world, Calvin's world, Ash's world and Maxwell's world, Wrath started to blanket over the skies. Time was running out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Bonus! How to make your own Magical DoReMi, Calvin and Hobbes, and Pokemon Super Scribblenauts creations! **

**(Super Scribblenauts is rated E10+, and is available for the Nintendo DS. I totally recommend you buy it if you have a DS!)**

**DORIE: PINK FRIENDLY WITCH**

**REANNE: ORANGE FRIENDLY WITCH**

**MIRABELLE: BLUE FRIENDLY WITCH**

**CALVIN: MISCHIEVOUS BOY**

**HOBBES: WISE, FRIENDLY TIGER**

**ASH: BOYFRIEND**

**PIKACHU: YELLOW ELECTRIC MOUSE**

**It would take a lot of room to write down every single way to make every single Pokemon LOL, so I won't write them all down.**

**Thanks again, sorry for the long wait; I get so busy with other things, and look for Book 5 soon!**


End file.
